Can You Keep a Secret?
by Secretly Gone
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. These girls obviously rule New York in every way possible. They go through everything together especially with boys. Will these guys fall hard or what? However, One thing you need to ask is Can You Keep a Secret?
1. Mansion Sweet Mansion

"Can You Keep a Secret?"

I would like to introduce my new story. My other story was completely horrible so I hope this one will be different.

Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. A story that is half and half based upon the ongoing series of _Gossip Girl_. These girls face the ups and downs of life. They go through the best and worst with each other and learn stuff they never knew before. They meet guys that steal their hearts and in return give theirs. However, one problem will anyone be able to keep a secret? Obviously not, because in these girls world gossip is what they run on instead of air.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the brand names in this fic. [:**

* * *

_Ah finally, summer is over and I have returned to my ever exciting New York! The smells, the many people, and who could forget those hot dog vendors! Well, you might be wondering who am __**I**__. Well, for starters the name is Kinomoto, Sakura. I'm sixteen and returning for my junior year of high school at Constance's Preparatory Academy for Girls. Yes, I attend to an all female school, but __only__ to please my two wonderful parents! However, there is a wonderful little Prep. Academy right next door called Washington Academy for Boys. __Mhhhm__ lets just say once you've laid eyes on them you'll be going back for more! Lets see, I've covered my name, age, schools, what else? Oh yes! My wonderful best friend Daidouji, Tomoyo, she is also sixteen and I guess you could call her my 'partner in crime.' We also have our own little __crew;__ I guess you can call them that, which consists of, Miharu, Chiharu, __Sasaki, Rika, and__ Yanagisawa, Naoko. Well, I guess that's all you need to know about __moi__! So see you soon, and remember you know you love me._

* * *

The long, white, stretch, escalade limo pulled up in front of a cream white mansion. The mansion in all its glory with its French windows, mahogany antique double doors, its crisp all year around green lawn, the cream white gates that keep out unwanted visitors, and of course the cute golden colored Pomeranian Kero. The chauffer quickly got out of the limo and like any other gentleman opened the door for the lady that waits inside of it. Two long slender well tanned legs are shown adorned with a pair of Gucci corset pumps with patent white leather. Hugging her perfect figure was a navy blue v-neck cashmere dress provided by Barney's and topped with a white Fendi one button jacket. Taking off her Juicy Couture Victoria Blue sunglasses she stood with admiration of her house.

"Well, it's good to be home!" She raced up the steps to the old mahogany door with her should length golden auburn locks flying all around her flushed face. Her deep emerald eyes shown with joy and happiness she could not contain. Taking out her house key and pushing the double doors open she was greeted with marbled floors, two sets of chrome spiral stair cases that goes up three stories, and to top it all off an empty home.

"I guess I kind of expected it to be empty, with father and mother always at those parties, and Touya over at Harvard." I sighed as the butler took my suitcases up to my room. Being lazy and tired from my flight I instead took the elevator to my room. Opening up my door to be greeted with large red velvet cushions accented with gold, my cherry wood floor, and red see through drapes adorning my room everywhere. I silently fell on my bed, which were the red velvet cushions, and took out my cherry colored Sidekick LX and quickly IMed Tomoyo that I am home…

SecretCherries Hey Tomoyo! I am home now

SilentAmethyst Saku-chan! I will be over there in a minute!

SecretCherries OK 'Moyo-chan Love you!

SecretCherries signed off

Closing my sidekick I went to my balcony and looked over New York. "Well, New York Kinomoto, Sakura is back, and I can sense that this year will be none like any other!"

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

Quickly rushing down the stairs I opened the huge doors and a hyper Tomoyo was soon hugging the mess out of me. "SAKURA-CHAN!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'VE COME BACK!" Tomoyo had long lavender kind of hair, and the thing is that it is all _natural!_ Her beautiful amethyst eyes were accented by her smooth creamy pale skin, and her voice made it all the more beautiful. Today she was wearing a pair of Patent red leather calfskin open toe shoes with buckles, covering her long slender legs were a pair of 19 cm Dolce & Gabbana dark skinny jeans topped with a Juicy Couture Ruffled Linen Camisole. "I missed you too Moyo-chan! How was your summer?" "It was fantastic Sakura! Mother got me an internship at either Juicy Couture, Chanel, or Dolce & Gabbana! Oh Sakura! I don't know which one to choose!" I can see the eagerness and excitement in her eyes. Tomoyo always loved to design and make clothes, and I have a separate closet that is ravished with all of her designs. Her brand is called _Shh__. It's a Secret_. Cute isn't it.

We both took the elevator up to my room and I booted up my cherry red Mac Book Air that had SK engraved in gold on it instead of the usual apple thingy, which is really stupid. Who would want an eaten apple picture on their lap top?

Tomoyo and I have a website kind of thing going on. We write what happens in our lives and others lives of course and we get comments from regular viewers. Our website is called ** and as our web page was loading Tomoyo's Black Sidekick Slide started to ring. "Oh heey Eriol! How are you?...uh huh…uh huh…Really? When?! …ohh…TOMORROW? Ohh! I can't wait! Okay love you too buh bye!"**

I started to edit our webpage making it more seasonal. Since school was about to start I added a little kind of plaid theme to it, kind of like school girl cute. "Anyways, so who was that 'Moyo?"

"Just the most wonderful guy on the planet Saku! I met him over summer. He's from England! Him and his cousin and a few of his friends are transferring over to Washington's Prep. Academy, and his other cousins will be attending our school! Oh I can't wait to introduce you to him!"

I smiled as I began to type my part of the blog. "Well, Tomoyo I can't wait either, so after we finish updating our page with the latest scoop we will have a major shopping spree and find some gifts to give to them all!"

**[Here's the blog**

**Title: A New Beginning.**

**Body:**

**Hello, to all you readers out there. I'm back and in the flesh! I missed you so much, and I already ****know** you missed me! The beach over in Cannes was positively refreshing, and not to mention great place to go to get full body tans ;)

**Well, since I haven't been here in the states we will just get right to the Question and Answers:**

**Dear Secret Cherry,**

**I think I saw ****Silent Amethyst** over at the swap meet! Is this true?

**-realdeal.**

**Dear Realdeal,**

**No, ****Silent Amethyst** would never shop at a swap meet let alone be within 50 foot radius. However, I do have one question, why were **YOU** at the swap meet?

**-Secret Cherry**

**------------------------------------ **

**Dear Secret Cherry,**

**Your body is really amazing! How do you stay fit? I would love to head over to that cute café over on 5th avenue, and trade tips.**

**-Self-conscious**

**Dear Self-conscious,**

**Thank You! I love to eat food, but of course I always go to the gym either before school or after school. I'm sorry though that's all I can give you, and I never do 'meet and greets' with people.**

**-Secret Cherry.**

**----------------------------------- **

**Topic: ****Did you see?**

**There was a very attractive guy hanging around a mysterious guy with alluring azure eyes. The other guy had amber eyes with I think was accented with gold. Must be contacts. Any info on him? Get me the dish on this little hottie and I'll be sure to send a consolation gift to your house that same day.**

**That's it for now, but you know you love me,**

**Secret Cherry.**

* * *

So how did you like it? Hmm. I think I will put up the next chapter when I get at least **10 reviews**. Just to start it off.

Anyways over and out, Love you always--

_Secretly_gone

Teaser: _Those eyes again. It's really him! He's much hotter in person...What the fuck?! Why's that bitch here? hmm things will soon get interesting._


	2. Enter: Kagura and Kana

Okay hello again! I have finally updated, and I think I am going to really need help with this story because I have no idea where I want this story to go...anyways.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, Gucci, Kitson, or any of the other brand names mentioned. Only characters I own are Kagura, Steven, and Kana. **  
-_Secretly_gone

* * *

_If you haven't already guessed it, I treat Tomoyo like my sister. Well, I guess she is in a way since she's my cousin, but whatever. Her room is right across from mine but instead of regal colors that mine carries hers is more of calm and serene. I go to her room whenever I feel stressed or just bummed out because it's so peaceful. Her room has a lavender aroma with a queen sized regal bed adorned with purple, lavender, and white silk sheets. Her vanity is graced with different cosmetics, only the best, and of course her walk in closet filled with designer shoes, her own creations, and of course some clothes made by her favorite designers. Well, now that you know most about her, shall we get on with my story?_

I came out of my room with black booty shorts that said spicy on the butt, a red form fitting tank top that said sweet across my chest, red leg warmers, and white k-Swiss shoes. Tomoyo had on blue plaid Bermudas, an off the shoulder black top that said angel in rhinestones, Kitson Old Glory sneakers, and she brushed her hair and gave it a side part with a half-up and half-done hair style.

"Well, Tomoyo are you ready to shop till you drop?"

"Haha, aren't I always Sakura."

I would take us in my midnight black corvette, but why drive yourself when you have a personal driver to do that for you. However, to my disappointment my driver is on vacation! Whatever, I guess I'll have to drive now, but it is a good thing that I did take drivers education.

Hopping into my midnight black corvette I quickly changed gears as I backed out of my driveway and rode out the gates. I'm not one for really loud music, but apparently the car to my left does. How obnoxious! I quickly flip them off so Tomoyo doesn't see or else I would get the lecture of my life, and I really don't want that as of right now…

-Car to the left POV-

"Oi! Xiao-Lang that girl just gave you the 'finger'." Laughed a boy with glasses that hid his mysterious blue eyes. His smirk giving the mysterious Amber eyed one something else to be mad about other than getting flipped off by a girl!

"Whatever Eriol! So where are we meeting your 'girlfriend'?"

The Blue eyed boy's cheeks were tainted with a faint rosy red to them at the mention of 'girlfriend'.

"Well we are meeting them at the mall right now, and I do believe she is bringing her friend also. I think I remember my darling say her friend was single."

The amber eyed boy merely grunted and waved off whatever his friend was planning to do.

"Eriol I swear if you even think of trying to set me up with this girl I will kill you!" He said while pulling up into a parking space right next to a baby blue Corvette Convertible with Navy Blue swirls all over it.

-End of Car POV-

A girl with midnight black should length hair with pure white streaks had stepped out of the baby blue convertible right next to the boy's car. She had on black knee high stiletto boots, a pleated red mini and black long sleeve mid-drift top. Her eyes were covered by a pair of GUCCI Sunglasses, but she soon moved them so they sat upon her head and revealed deep hazel eyes.

You could see the pool of drool forming around the two boys, but were soon broken out of their thoughts.

"Excuse me? Have a staring problem?" Her hazel eyes were glaring at the two boys as she walked over to them.

"You guys look pretty funny ne? Not from around here I guess, but blue hair and blue eyes…." She stopped to think a bit and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh wow! You must be Eriol?"

"Uh…yes, I am, and do I know you?" His eyes held much confusion and suspicion.

Giving off a radiant smile she replied, "Ah, yes I am Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan's cousin. Saeki, Kagura, and I am pleased to finally meet you." She stuck out her hand for a friendly hand shake to have finally met her cousin's boyfriend.

Eriol did not hesitate to shake her hand for he was very happy to finally meet some of Tomoyo's family.

"Well, if you want I am meeting them to go shopping. My boyfriend is with them at the food court are you coming?"

"Ah, Yes! Of course, and this is my cousin Li, Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you Syaoran! Now come on lets go!" She dragged the two boys out of their car and headed straight to the food court.

-With Sakura, Tomoyo, and…Boyfriend?-

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan what would you like from the food court?" A tall tanned and muscular- but not so muscular he looked like a body builder but as in he was strong but he was well defined- guy with sleek black hair that was up to his ears was spiked up today and the tips of the spikes were dyed red. He had kind caramel colored eyes and a million dollar smile.

"Well…I would really like some pizza with a lemonade, and Tomoyo would like some Thai barbeque."

"Alright I'll be back in a second"

"Thanks Steven." As Steven started to walk away Tomoyo propped her head up with one hand as she leaned on the table seated for six and sighed.

"Ano, What's wrong Tomo-chan?" Sakura's shining emerald eyes were glazed with concern.

"Oh Sakura! I just can't wait till Eriol comes! I will soon be growing impatient…"

Sakura was about to reply, but soon saw her other cousin walking towards them with…two boys?

-End of Sakura, Tomoyo, and Boyfriend POV-

Kagura raised her hand waving frantically at the two young girls seated and walked even faster to the table.

As the two boys were being dragged by the said girl they were both thinking the same thing, 'How can this girl walk so fast in stilettos?!'

Kagura came to a halt as she reached the table. The Sakura and Tomoyo both got up and hugged Kagura.

"Kagura! I'm so glad you made it! Steven just went to go get us our food..and who are those two?" Asked a curious Sakura.

Just then Tomoyo had jumped on the blue haired boy.

"OH ERIOL!!! YOU'RE HERE!"

"A-Ah hello Tomoyo darling." He said while fixing his glasses.

They all sat down so they could all introduce themselves.

"Well Sakura-chan, this is Eriol. Remember how I was telling you him and his cousins were transferring to WPA and CPA."

"Oh! So this is the long awaited Eriol I have heard so much about. Well, It is very nice to have finally met you, and your cousin…?" Sakura turned her gaze to the amber eyed boy and raised one of her delicate eyebrows at him.

"Li, Syaoran…" He grunted as he looked away and continued to eat.

"Okay then. Syao-kun and Eri-kun!" She smiled as she began to eat more of her pizza.

After they had all finished their food they decided where to go first.

"Well, I want to go to Windsor! I want something absolutely cute for the first day of school next week! I mean we really have to show up those snobs. Goodness I can't stand them!" Kagura said as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura was lost in thought until she saw about five girls. Four of them had caramel colored hair and the fifth girl had raven black hair up into two pony tails.

'Hmm…I've never seen those girls before, and Tomoyo, Kagura, and I know everyone…I wonder who they could be…' Sakura thought, but was soon broken out of them as she saw the raven haired girl followed by the older looking ones coming to her table.

"Ah! Syaoran, Eriol! We've found you!" Said the raven haired beauty. Up close Sakura examined her closely. Her raven locks went almost to her waist, but not quite, and her eyes were a strange reddish auburn color. Kind of like a dark red…hm maybe a maroon color. Her pale skin made her seem like a frail beauty, but you could tell by her eyes that she was strong and confident.

Sakura's curious eyes fell onto the older looking girls. However, before she could 'properly analyze' them Tomoyo had broken her out of her trance.

"Sakura-chan, that one with the black hair is Meiling-chan, the one with the short bobbed auburn hair is Li, Fanren. The girl next to her with the mid back length hair is Li, Feimei, the one with the side bangs is Li, Fuutie, and the girl with the waist length hair is Li, Shiefa. They are with Syaoran and Eriol, but those girls are in college and Meiling will be going to school with us. Can we let her join our group? PLEASE!"

'Hmm. Interesting, well Meiling looks like a very nice person, and I'm sure we would get along fine…so why not?' Sakura thought as she finally had made a decision.

"Well, Li, Meiling I can tell that we can be the best of friends! You darling have finally completed our group, and meet the rest; Tomoyo, Kagura, and I."

"Arigatou! I can't to start school here. I also heard they had an all boys school next door, so can you tell me are they worth my time."

The three girls looked at each other and then to Meiling, and answered simultaneously, "Worth Every Second."

The four busted up laughing and finally cleaned up their mess and getting ready to do some major shopping.

"Well, we better be going now. We have to go check into our new school and get our luggage into our dorm rooms, but it was nice meeting you all!" Said Fanren and with that the four sisters left.

-Kagura's POV-

I looked this Meiling girl over. She had on a purple tank top and some faded cut off short with tennis shoes. Not to mention she was in dire need of a pedicure and manicure. Hmmm…in fact I think I should be getting one too.

I turned my attention to Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo looks a bit tired, but nothing a facial couldn't fix, and Sakura's hair was lacking in shine.

Now for the boys, Steven needs to get his tips re-dyed, that Syaoran boy could use a bit of a hair cut, and Eriol was in dire need of a new wardrobe. Well, lets face it all of them did including me! So that means a shopping spree!!!

I immediately stood up.

"Well, girls…and boys, as we all know school will be starting soon, and that means one thing…"

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Tomoyo, Sakura, and I yelled out at the same time. We finally got out of the food court and decided to go to the fifth level of the mall which was the beauty and health section.

"So here's the plan: We are going to get full makeovers including the boys." I said while staring at the three boys daring them to try and object.

None; good!

"Then we will supply our selves with new shoes, dresses, shirts, bags, accessories, and etcetera."

-End of Kagura's POV-

The seven of them walked into a beauty parlor called Heaven's Wish. Kagura handed them her platinum card and they were taken to a private part of the parlor.

First on the agenda was Sauna's.

The girls went into theirs and the boys went into their own Sauna room.

-Tomoyo's POV-

We were just walking into the Sauna when Kagura stopped and had sat down very slowly on the bench.

"Ano, Kagu-chan what's wro-…." I wished it was just a mirage, but it wasn't because there across from us was Kana and her bitch posse.

-End of Tomoyo's POV-

"Why hello there Kagura, Sakura, Tomoyo…and who's this? A whore you picked up off the street? What a nice charity your doing" Kana said with her blue eyes showing hatred and disgust.

* * *

Liked it? 

Yeah, Kagura, Steven, and Kana are my characters.

I really don't know how this story will turn out so if you have any suggestions I would really like them!

-_Secretly_gone


	3. Platinum Transformers

**Disclaimer: No I do not own CCS; the characters nor any of the brands mentioned in here.**

* * *

Hazel clashing with a frosty sky blue; steam rising around them and a difficult tension that even the strongest knife could not cut through it.

The four girls who just entered were about to walk out to go to a different room…

"Oh, and Kana…remember when I was dating Tenchi. Yeah, isn't he good in the looks department? I hope you're satisfied with my leftovers. You're just like a dog…" and with that the four of them left leaving Kana to her own frustration and humiliation she had to deal with.

Kagura turned to Meiling, "I'm sorry you had to deal with Kana on your first day here. She's just some hoe that you shouldn't be caught up in, and no matter what never listen to her lies because one day she might and try to change you…" her hazel eyes never leaving Meiling's, and with that she kept walking.

Sakura turned to the confused girl, "It's okay Mei-chan, and Kagura is just a little pissed off about seeing Kana on her day off. She didn't mean to sound so bitchy!"

"It's okay Sakura. She was just trying to give me a heads up. I completely understand." The three girls that were left behind linked arms and walked as fast as they can to catch up with Kagura.

-With the guys-

"So where do you guys come from?" asked Steven.

They were already sitting down inside of the sauna enjoying the nice steam.

"Well, I'm from England and Syaoran here is from Hong Kong. We transferred here because I heard that the schools down here were very good, and also I came here to be with my darling Tomoyo."

Steven nodded his head in understanding and glanced at Syaoran.

"So Li-san why are you here then?"

"Well, I really don't have anything else to do, and I guess this would be a good experience? Maybe find a girlfriend or start a new life, whatever."

Steven nodded his head again and got up.

"Ah. Let's get out of here and look for the girls…"

-In the Lobby-

Four girls were waiting in the lobby in satin white robes clinging to their well toned bodies while the guys were walking towards them also in clad in satin white robes.

"Well, now we shall head to the salon part. We can get manicures, pedicures, and our hair styled. Which you, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li, definitely need some therapy for your hair." Kagura pointed out

She walked ahead of them and opened the frosted glass doors and led them into the private salon.

Kagura turned to a girl dressed in blue and white.

"The one with the messy brown hair needs long layers. A shampooing, a deep conditioning, and make sure to trim the dead ends off. Also, a deep cleansing facial with cucumber slices to get rid of the puffiness around his eyes, and a massage. In addition, give him anything you think he needs."

The girl led Syaoran to a sink to get started on his hair.

Another girl came up in the same outfit, but her face adorned a pair of glasses.

"Now this one with the navy blue hair, I want him to get short choppy layers, and a conditioner. Also, get him some contacts." Kagura circled him, her face then scrunched up in a distasteful manner. "In addition, get him a new cologne; yuck!"

The girl nodded obediently and left with him.

"Sachi, this is Steven my boyfriend. I want you to re-dye his tips red again. Also a cleansing facial too, and whatever he wants" With that Kagura took the girls and entered a separate room.

"While the boys get refreshed and rejuvenated we shall treat ourselves to our own luxuries, but Meiling you need a totally new look! How about we give you highlights? Maybe trim your hair a bit, like five inches off?"

Twitching Meiling stepped back from Kagura with her eyes wide, **"FIVE INCHES?!?! WHY SO MUCH?!!!"**

Kagura sighed and forced Meiling in a chair.

"Well, I guess I'll be your stylist today so while I wash your hair look through this model magazine and pick out a hair style you'd like." Kagura tossed her a magazine and soaked Meiling's hair in warm water.

**-Sakura's View-**

I giggled inward as I saw Meiling freak out, but she shouldn't be worried because Kagu-chan is very good styling hair. Hmm…maybe I should do something with my hair too.

I looked at myself in a vanity mirror near by and sat down.

I ran my fingers through my honey golden locks and twirled a few strands.

Maybe a few inches off, and layers?

"Um excuse me miss?" A girl with a short bobbed hair cut that was dyed purple turned towards me.

"Can you do something with my hair? Maybe some choppy layers and dark brown high lights…"

"Sure Miss Sakura." The girl said as she started to shampoo my hair.

**-Tomoyo's View-**

_'I can't wait to see Eriol!'_

I giggled inwardly and decided to get a cleansing facial.

I walked towards the booth and let the two ladies spread the creamy stuff on my face as I let them turn their attention towards my cuticles and my toes.

**-Back to Kagura and Meiling-**

Little snippets of hair fall to the ground after Kagura spins Meiling's chair so she can see herself in the mirror.

Meiling's transformation had been almost completed.

You could say she was speechless. Kagura had given her short layers that framed her face perfectly. Her normally long hair was now a bit longer than shoulder length with dark auburn highlights.

"I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!!!" Meiling got out of her chair and squeezed the life out of Kagura.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!!!" Kagura smiled at a job well done and led her towards some ladies to finish her up.

**-OKAY once EVERYONE is done; sorry I REALLY did not want to go into the transformation of the guys because I'm too lazy to-**

"Presenting your new Li, Syaoran" a petite lady clad in blue uniform said to the girls who were seated down on a couch.

Syaoran walked out of the room in his robe, since they haven't gone shopping yet, his usually unruly, tangled, and messy hair was actually semi-tame. It was still his messy brown hair, but looked healthy and his bangs were perfectly layered and made him look sexily delicious.

The girls clapped in approval, but Sakura was clapping a bit louder then the rest. Hmm I wonder why?

"Next, Eriol Hiiragizawa…"

Out came Eriol and his hair was done with choppy layers, but without his glasses made a HUGE difference. Now Tomoyo would forever get lost in his azure orbs every day.

The girls clapped in approval and of course Tomoyo got up to hug him.

"Last, but not least Steven Lee"

Steven came out with his long hair spiked up with blood red spikes and his handsome face looking even godlier than before.

Of course before the girls could clap in approval Kagura had jumped in his arms and kissed him showing her approval in a different way.

**-Now they were outside in their regular clothes-**

"Okay so now that our plan for the day has been almost complete we will now be shopping for a whole new wardrobe! All on me of course because I want to celebrate new friends and a rockin school year now that we have a fourth member to our 'inside' group."

The group made their way down the sidewalk passing some stores.

**-Okay since I'm REALLY lazy as you already know I'm just going to put their individual bills and then the GRAND total!-**

Kagura:

White Runway Origami Blouse-Fendi: $995.00

White Poplin A-Line Skirt-Fendi: $375.00

Black Juicy Heel Peep Toe Sandal-Fendi: $645.00

Patent Simona Platform Pump- D&G: $495.00

Dawn Platform Sandal-L.A.M.B.: $325.00

Wine Glittered Mesh Dress-Windsor: $109.90

Black Heels with Bow-Windsor: $29.90

Sakura:

Runway Godet Sleeve Top-Doo.ri: $1,250.00

Poplin Bow Top-Jean Paul Gaultier: $995.00

Super Wide Leg; Marigold Wash-Juicy Couture: $198.00

Billy Straight Leg; Rinse Wash-True Religion: $240.00

Django Leather Strappy Sandal-Dior: $660.00

Vinyl T-Strap Sandal-Marc Jacobs: $360.00

Yellow V-Neck Halter Dress w/Ruffles-Windsor: $109.50

Tomoyo:

Sequined Trompe L'œil Dress-Tracy Reese: $440.00

Skinny Leg; Dark Wash-Just Cavalli: $290.00

Magenta Stretch Satin Dress-Windsor: $99.90

Gold Lucky Heels-Windsor: $26.50

Black Lace Cocktail Dress-Roberto Cavalli: $1,730.00

Meiling:

White Dress with Beaded Circles on Back-Windsor: $239.90

Davi Pump-L.A.M.B.: $295.00

Gipsy Pump-Dior: $660.00

Black Mod Mini-Windsor: $35.00

Striped Shorts-Zac Posen: $600.00

Mod Blouse-L.A.M.B.: $185.00

Silk and Lurex Tunic-Juicy Couture: $268.00

**-Okay…since the guys are next…guys usually don't shop a lot so only a few items will go for them. Also, Steven didn't buy any clothes because he bought something else.-**

Syaoran:

Three-Button Charcoal Suit-Ralph Lauren: $750.00

Clayton Solid French-Ralph Lauren: $365.00

Eriol:

Three-Button Striped Suit-Ralph Lauren: $795.00

Clayton End-on-End French Dress Shirt-Ralph Lauren: $395.00

Steven:

Something Special…You'll find out sooner or later.

OKAY finally the Grand Total is…

**$13,361.60**

Taking out her Platinum Card she swiped it and signed on the electronic pad.

Everyone got into their cars and drove to her and Steven's house.

* * *

Yeah I was REALLY tired while writing this. So if it sounds//looks crappy then I'm really Sorry!

_Secretly_gone


	4. Follow Me

Taking out her keys she unlocked the Oak doors.

Her heels making a clacking sound as she walked swiftly across the wooden floors and up the winding stairs.

Turning the knob to reveal a room with pure white carpet, gold accented walls, and a queen sized bed with a crème and gold satin comforter set.

Dropping her bags onto the bed she left and went downstairs once again to meet the others.

"Well, Welcome to mine and Steven's home!" She exclaimed throwing her hands above her head.

Steven wrapped one of his tanned arms around Kagura's waist and smiled down at her.

"You guys are so Kawaii!" Sakura said giving them a smile of her own.

Kagura cheeks had a tinge of pink on them.

"A-Ahaha…Why don't we get some dinner you guys? What do you guys want?"

"Chinese"

"Sushi"

"Pizza"

"Mediterranean"

"Italian"

Kagura and Steven sweat dropped as all of them replied back with different choices.

"Um…How about Filipino food tonight?"

"Okay" The five of them chimed.

Kagura took out her LG Shine and dialed the number for PinoyPinay.

**-With the rest of the group-**

The rooms décor they were currently resting in had a black suede futon bed, two circle clear based chairs, with a white rectangular coffee table situated on a black rug.

**-Syaoran's View-**

I sat on the black suede futon and decided to let my mind wander as the others engaged into a boring conversation about the life here in New York.

I stared at the girl they called Sakura.

_'I see she got something done different to her hair today. Choppy layers and brown high lights? Her figure isn't that bad either. C cup breasts? Or at the border line of a B cup… she has nice toned legs and her emerald eyes are very captivating. Hmm. I should try to get closer to her…'_

**-End of Syao's view-**

Sakura turned to Syaoran and rose on of her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"So Li-san how do you like New York so far?"

"It's nice. I like it so far, and I can't wait to see the clubs" He gave her a sly smile his amber eyes showing mischief.

"Don't worry you'll see them in due time. Anyways I'll check on my cousin…" Sakura got up and left to the kitchen to talk to Kagura.

-In the Kitchen-

"So, Kagu-chan did you order the food?"

"Yeah but can you Syaoran pick it up from the restaurant because it seems they don't do deliveries"

"Yeah sure whatever, but can we take your car?" Sakura smiled slyly and put her hands on her hips.

Kagura froze and seemed to think for minute. "Sure…but if there is one scratch on her God forbid I kill you and end up as a wanted person!"

Sakura giggled lightly, "Don't worry ra-kun! I'll take good care of your bmw!" With that Sakura took the keys and rushed out to go get Syaoran.

**-Out of Kitchen; omg I'm so tired-**

"Hey Syao-kun! Lets go we need to go pick up the food" Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door way towards Kagura's BMW convertible.

Unlocking it she was about to sit down in the drivers seat, but Syaoran got to it first and moved her out of the way.

"I'll be driving because I'm a better driver"

Sakura's emerald eyes flared up, "How would you know if I am a bad driver you barely even met ME!"

He smirked, "I know you're one because you're the one who flipped me off this afternoon while driving. Remember?"

Her eyes widened to that of saucers.

_'OH SHIT OH SHIT!!! THAT WAS HIM?!'_

"Well, it wasn't my fault! I would have been able to drive properly but your LOUD OBNOXIOUS music distracted me!" Her cheeks were tainted with a bit of red about them as she got all worked up.

Sakura huffed as she went to the other side and sat in the passenger seat.

Syaoran backed out of the driveway and drove out of the black gates.

As they drove to the restaurant a very uncomfortable silence settled in.

Syaoran turned on the radio as he felt the very tense atmosphere, and Follow Me by Uncle Kracker had started to play. **(Underlined words are the song lyrics)**

You don't know how you met me

You don't know why…

"So…when's your birthday?" He asked as he made a left.

"April 1st, and yours?"

"July 13th. So, uh…do you have a boyfriend?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

You can't turn around and say goodbye

All you know is when I'm with you

Sakura's face became slightly red, "W-why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, so do you have one?" He wore a sly smirk and pulled up into the parking spot. Putting the car in Park and unbuckling his seat belt.

"No."

Her face was turned so that he couldn't see her flushed face.

His smirk grew wider and he leaned over. Taking her chin and moving her face so that they were eye to eye.

"That's a shame" he whispered huskily in her ear. His lips placed on the corner of her lips.

He wasn't kissing her yet he kind of was.

I make you free

And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea

I'm singin'

With that he got out and went to go pay for the food.

-Sakura's View-

Follow me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

I could feel my cheeks burn up as I sat there dumbfounded at what had just happened.

_'Syaoran Li just kissed me…'_

My heart is pounding a thousand times.

_'No guy has made my feel like this?! What is it with this guy?'_

I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear

Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care

You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware

But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared

I'm singin'

_'Syaoran Li, you're a mystery waiting to be solved, and I guess it's your lucky day because Sakura Kinomoto never backs out of a challenge…'_

Follow me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

* * *

Okay so yeah I was pretty tired when I wrote that one because I wrote it after I wrote the previous chapter.

_Secretly_gone


	5. Breakfast at Steven's House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS Characters; but I do own my characters! well kind of. Nor do I own any of the brands mentioned in this chapter...or in my story at all.

Sorry it was kind of late!

* * *

-Next day because I'm too lazy to write about the night before events; at Kagura's House-

_Hmm…what happened last night? … Oh __haha__ yeah! Steven and I had fabulous sex when everyone left because it was a pre-3 year anniversary gift…anniversary…_

"Oh Shit! Today's our anniversary!!!" I scrambled out of bed and hurrying into my walk in closet.

_Okay. __Lets__ not panic. What should I wear?! It's a special day, but oh shit…I have school today and that means uniforms. What a drag. Oh well I'll just have to spice mine up a bit._

Grabbing my maroon pleated skirt, a long sleeved button up white blouse, my knee high socks and my maroon colored ballet flats I walked out of the closet.

Walking over to my vanity I combed back my hair and slicked it with gel and pulled it into a high pony tail. I plugged in my curling iron and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

_I'm so excited! It's mine and Steven's third year anniversary today! Nothing or no one can break us up. I'm so happy, and also today is the first day of school. Which is kind of a bummer, but after Steven is going to take us all out to dinner and somewhere special, oh I can't wait!_

I walked out of the bathroom and started my makeup.

First and foremost my foundation which also had SPF 30 so my skin doesn't get damaged, then my black eyeliner, a bit of white/slivery eye shadow, and some mascara.

The finishing touch is the strawberry scented H.I.P lip gloss Steven got for me a few days ago.

Grabbing my curling iron I tightly curled all the hair strands from my ponytail and sprayed some hair spray on them.

_Mmm__ I look so hot today! Damn. Can't wait to see my Steven!!!_

I quickly gathered my leather book bag that had 'Mrs. Kagura Saeki – Lee' on it. It was obviously a gift from Steven for her birthday a year ago.

I tossed in my notebook, a black pen, a blue pen, a red pen, a pencil, and an eraser, also my compact, cell phone, and my calligraphy notebook along with the markers for it.

Heading downstairs to smell a sweet aroma I descended the steps down faster and ran into the kitchen.

I saw Steven there in front of the sink and jumped on his back.

"Good Morning Steven! Happy 3rd year anniversary!!!" I kissed his cheek and got down from his back as he placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

"Ah, good morning Kagura, and Happy anniversary, you look gorgeous and beautiful as always." He said smiling down at me.

I blushed faintly and hugged him tighter, but soon let go as I remember how hungry I am.

"Ano...Steven what's for breakfast?" I asked shyly.

He smiled one again, _Oh__ how I love his smile_, "Well, we are having waffles, biscuits, orange juice, and of course your favorite, white chocolate covered strawberries."

I squealed and hugged him once more before he led me to the table and we both began to eat.

"MMM! It's delicious Steven. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said as I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either babe that's why I want to ask you something…"

He let go of my hand and ran his fingers through his messy un-gelled hair. He then got down on his knee and took out a black velvet box.

_What the hell is he doing?! Doesn't he know his pants will get dirty? And what's in the box?_ (A.N; Kagura is a bit dense so please bare with me)

"I would like to ask you, Kagura Keiko Saeki for your hand in marriage…" He said and he opened the black box to reveal a white gold band adorned with rubies and a diamond heart in the middle. Inside of the band was engraved, 'We'll take one step at a time together.' (A.N; check out Jordin Sparks song, One Step At A Time)

_…WHAT?!_

My heart was beating so fast I couldn't breathe. Then I felt a salty taste in my mouth and touched my face.

I was crying…

I jumped on Steven and kissed him hard till I got dizzy.

We started to laugh and then he took my hand and slipped on the engagement ring.

"We can have a long engagement so we can graduate high school first"

With that we engaged in a long passionate kiss…

-End of flashback hahaha!-

I opened my eyes and gazed at my beautiful engagement ring.

_I can't believe it. I'm engaged!_

"Congratulations Kagu-chan!!!" Sakura's emerald eyes gleaming with unshed tears, and her face glowing with admiration.

"Hai! So wonderful Kagura! I cannot wait to make your wedding dress!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes as she imagined my wedding. My very Posh Wedding that is.

All the other girls were giving me congrats.

The bell finally rang and AP Psychology was finally over.

-End of Kagura POV-

The hallways of the all girls' school were adorned with tall maroon and white metal lockers. The floors were made of a maple wood and the building had three floors.

The trio of girls was walking down the hallway as they headed to their Pre-Calculus class.

The one to the right with honey colored hair had on a short sleeved button up white blouse with a maroon plaid wool skirt, and white tights and black ankle boots. She adorned a cute white and pink tote bag with cherry blossom designs scattered all over it.

The middle one was of course the newly engaged diva. (You already know her description)

To the left was a purple/gray haired girl who had her hair in a loose bun with strands of hair framing her pale, yet elegant face. Her amethyst eyes holding a serene and contempt look in them. She had on a white button up blouse with a tight grey vest and a pleated grey skirt. Her black Gucci heels clacked against the wooden floors.

You can say these three girls ruled the school. These were the girls you loved to hate.

Sakura Kinomoto is the innocent looking girl with her short honey colored locks that made her look like an angel. She takes AP Psychology, Pre-Calculus, French III, AP U.S./Japanese History, Fashion Design and Communications III, Cheerleading, and AP English III. She's had many boyfriends but nothing serious until a certain amber eyed hunk comes to town. Watch out boys Sakura may just be off the most wanted list!

Kagura Saeki is what every guy is looking for. She's wild and fun, but only one man was able to tame her. Steven her one and only Beau, and it seems that she will be walking the aisle pretty soon too! Her ebony hair with white streaks makes the guys just even want her more. Her toned body is because she is in color guard, and you might ask why, but she joined because she loved to handle weapons! What a very dangerous girl; I wonder how Steven even tamed her in the beginning? Anyways, she currently takes AP Psychology, Pre-Calculus, French III, AP Euro History, Color Guard, Student Government, and English Literature.

Tomoyo Daidouji is the more adult one of the group. She is what a guy needs and wants but is too afraid of the challenge. Her boyfriend is Eriol Hiiragizawa a transfer student from England. She is taking AP Psychology, Pre-Calculus, French III, Fashion Design IV, AP World History, Choir, and English III Honors. Rumor has it that she asked Kagura to let a new girl join their group of 'untouchables' but no one has been able to confirm if she has said yes or no. Only one way to find out and that is of course by gossip…

-At Lunch; and yes I know I skipped a few classes but I didn't feel like writing all that so psh-

At the balcony of the third floor was a table that Kagura reserved for her, Sakura, and Tomoyo, and their new friend Meiling.

She sat down and patiently waited for the other girls to come. She heard lots of whispering and chattering.

_Oh my fucking gosh! What is wrong with these girls and what has gotten them all hyped up?_

When she looked up she saw the three girls she was looking for and a…postal guy?

"Hey Kagura, look who we found waiting by your locker!" exclaimed Sakura as she pointed her finger to the postal guy.

"Um…are you Kagura Saeki-san?"

"Yes…and you are?"

"Ah! I have a delivery for you." He ruffled through his bag and took out three boxes wrapped in a shiny gold wrapping with blue ribbon.

He handed them to her and left in a hurry.

"Come on Kagura! Open them, Open them!"

"Okay, gosh Tomoyo don't get your thong in a bundle" She carefully took the biggest box and un-did the wrapping which revealed an expensive box of chocolate truffles.

The note said, 'something rich and sweet for you babe.'

The medium sized box revealed an envelope and a collar and leash.

"Ooh Steven's a little kinky isn't he?" Sakura said as she gave a sly wink to Kagura.

Kagura had a deep red blush, "Shut up Kura!"

She opened the envelope, 'I know that when I leave for business or school related trips you feel lonely so I decided to get you something cute and special for you babe.' The other papers were AKC certificates for a dark haired Shih-Tzu Puppy.

"OMG HE'S GETTING ME A PUPPY!" She screamed and was smiling like crazy in her seat.

"Okay last one Kagura!" Meiling gave her a wide smile and gently slid the smallest box to her.

It was wrapped in brown packaging paper with a small golden ribbon wrapped daintily around it.

She carefully undid the ribbon and the packaging. There inside of the brown packaging was a small velvet box.

Inside was a beautiful Juicy Couture Gold Padlock Necklace with one key.

There was a letter,

To my beloved,

I present to you a Padlock; I am the only one that has the key to open the lock to you heart.

You also carry the only key that opens mine, and I know that it's kind of corny to get matching

Pad lock necklaces, but for you babe I'd do anything.

Love forever, and always; your future husband,

Steven Lee

-Kagura's View-

I slowly put on the necklace to admire its beauty, and smiled at my girls.

"So where shall I have my wedding at?"

All three of them squealed with delight and started to name some very posh places.

* * *

Sorry (again) it was kind of late, and I know I'm behind schedule...

Well, anyways it was a little peek into Kagura's life, and I think I'm going to do one for all the girls seeing how Meiling hasn't been officially initiated into their group.

Well, you know you love anyways!

_Secretly_gone


End file.
